1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source unit wherein light from a light emitting portion of a light source is to enter an incident portion of a light transmission member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various light source units have been used, wherein light from a light emitting portion of a light source is to enter an incident portion of a light transmission member.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-211204, a portable endoscope is disclosed, the portable endoscope including a light source device as the light source unit. That is, in the portable endoscope, the proximal end of an elongated insertion portion to be inserted into a body cavity is connected to an operating portion to be held and operated by an operator, and the small-sized light source device is attached to the operating portion. In the light source device, illuminative light from a light source lamp enters the proximal end surface of a light guide via a collector lens. The light guide is inserted through the operating portion and the insertion portion to extend to the distal end of the insertion portion, and the illuminative light guided by the light guide is emitted from the distal end surface of the light guide to irradiate an observation target from the distal end of the insertion portion.